yugiohboardgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Akira Yoshizawa
Akira Yoshizawa is a main character that represents the new cast members and a friend of Ryouta. Born in Tokyo, he would grow up to be a handsome and very rich person. He is introduced in Episode 1, with his wife, Katsuko Yoshizawa, eating at a diner. Ryouta Ishida walks into the diner to enjoy a drink and meets the two. Eventually, Akira challenges Ryouta to a duel. After this, the two become part of the main cast. Akira's skill when it comes to both card games and fighting are phenomenal. Akira loses most of his duels against Ryouta and has lost some to other competitors, but he is very good every other time. He seems weak when it comes to physical combat, but when he is revealed as a swordsman, he is actually quite strong. Akira likes to have fun all the time, showing that he is a good person at heart. He lived in Domino City with the main cast of Yu-Gi-OH and the new cast of characters who are his good friends. He now lives in Joey Wheeler's old house, with Katsuko, Jun'Ichi Tsuda, and Aya. However, after all of the fighting the cast has gone through, they are now all in the Bahamas for a break. He represents the character of one of AthrunZala00's friend and is also voiced by AthrunZala00. Appearance and Skills/Abilities Akira's appearance resembles the exact design of Vampire Knight character, Hanabusa Aido. His hair color is blonde, and it is also the same length. His eyes are blue as well. He is usually seen wearing a red suit, unlike the regular school uniform Aido wears. Akira only has one weapon. The weapon is usually not seen, because Akira has the ability to pull it out of a different dimension. Akira's only weapon is a katana, which is dear to him. Even though he may not look strong, he is an actual master swordsman who has mass fighting strength. As for other abilities, Akira only has the ability to make girls fall for him. Even though it is not really an ability, it is a trait that happens whenever a girl walks by. Akira's Past Not much is known about Akira's past. All that is known is that he met Katsuko in the past and got married to her, meaning that he must have been in Okinawa at one point. Also, he is a gatekeeper to all of the realms, which means that he must have been around for thousands of years, making him look pretty good for his age then. Akira's Death In the first episode of Season 2 Arc 3, Akira reveals that as a gatekeeper, when he would open up the gates to the Realm of Atlantis, he would cease to exist. He ends up taking the group to this gate in the episode and opens it by using the Legendary Dragons. After exchanging handshakes with Katsumi Ninomiya and wishing the rest of the group farewell, he disappears from the world, never to return again. It is unknown if he is dead, but with his existence erased from the world, he is pronounced dead. Relationships Akira has many relationships, which are mostly love and friend relationships, since he doesn't really hate anyone. Here are a few of the important ones: Katsuko Yoshizawa: She is Akira's wife. In the past, Akira must have traveled to Okinawa at one point, where he met Katsuko. Because of her love for anime and Akira looking like a character straight out of an anime, she immediately fell for him. Eventually, the two would get married and travel to Domino, where they would have fun. However, in the Demise Realm Arc, Katsuko is controlled by Crystella and defeated by Yugi Moto in a duel. Afterwards, she turns into dust and dies. Now, Akira vows to take out the Three Grandmasters to avenge her death. Ryouta Ishida: He is the main character to the show. Akira enjoys having duels against Ryouta to pass time, even though he loses all the time. He shows great respect for Ryouta, making their friendship great. Jun'Ichi Tsuda: He is one of the main characters of the show. Akira sees him as the brother he never had, which is why he allows him to live in their house. During the Demise Realm Arc, he is also taken over, defeated, and killed. Akira also vows to avenge his death. Aya: She is one of the main characters of the show. Akira and Katsuko took her in, and raised her as if she were their child. During the Demise Realm Arc, Aya goes missing towards the end. Akira nows vows that he will find her and bring her back home. Katsumi Ninomiya: She is Katsuko's sister and protector. Akira didn't like her at first, but after a while, he grew close to her, like a brother-sister relationship. He shows great respect for Katsumi. Katsuko's father: Akira likes pretty much everyone, but he didn't get to know Katsuko's father. However, in the Okinawa OVA, Akira gets to finally meet him and, because Katsuko is threatened to be killed by her father, Akira immediately shows hatred towards him. Akira's Decks Akira has only used one deck so far. The deck that he uses is an exact replica of what Yusei Fudo uses in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. The main point of the deck is to quickly summon monster so he can Synchro Summon his strong monsters, including his Signer Dragon, Stardust Dragon.